


办公室

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	办公室

蔡程昱跟着星元进到办公室，玩了会手机就开始无聊，看着在办公桌后认真工作的男人舔舔嘴唇“外面能看见里面吗？”他坐在办公桌上揪着领带问他，星元揉揉眉心把钢笔扣上“就算看不到，我也不可能在这里艹你。”  
“谁要你艹我了。”蔡程昱立刻把身上的套头衫脱了，跳到地上甩掉短裤，他里面没穿内裤，阴茎垂在两腿间粉粉嫩嫩的，星元用手掌包着揉，蔡程昱翻了个白眼抓着他手腕往后“摸那里做什么，艹艹我这。”阴茎后的女穴刚揉上去就吐出点水沾湿他指尖，星元用掌心包着他的阴茎，把指尖在他女穴浅浅的抽插，弯着腰在他办公桌里翻“你把按摩棒放哪了？我上次明明放这的。”  
“最下面，密码你生日。”蔡程昱立马给他一个响亮的吻，然后熟练的输入密码在那堆按摩棒马鞭里挑选，他最后在能玩阴蒂和有能撑满他整个穴道的两个按摩棒里发愁，最终选了那个撑满他的玩具。  
他只是含进去一个头就缩进办公桌下，把下面的底座顶在星元鞋尖“董事长，帮我个忙呗。”他眨着小狗一样的眼睛在办公桌下提出最色情的要求。  
星元踩着他一条腿让他分的更开，然后崩起脚背迅速的踢了一脚，那按摩棒伴随着蔡程昱的呻吟往他的身体里进，星元像在跳一支色情的踢踏舞，用鞋尖有节奏的把按摩棒踢进去。蔡程昱爽的握住他脚踝把头靠在他小腿上喘，星元降低力道，轻轻磕着底座，让那玩应小幅度抽插。  
他还记得蔡程昱第一次吃这个按摩棒的样子，他采取了背后位，把屁股高高撅起来用肩膀撑着自己，那时候他还需要星元的帮助去把前面的头塞进穴里，然后他摇着屁股往里塞，一边玩阴蒂阴茎一边用这个进行一次漫长饱胀的插入，最后的那个可以撑开他穴肉让他穴口根本合不上的底座他无论如何都塞不进去，他像只找自己尾巴的小狗一样急的满头大汗，是星元让他把自己的腿抱住，用力的把那个底座踩进去，在他用鞋底摩擦他的穴口和阴蒂时蔡程昱翻着白眼迎来了一次全面高潮。  
就好像现在，按摩棒只剩下一个底座，蔡程昱阴茎和阴蒂都肿的发红，女穴用力的吞吐却吃不进去，嘴里不清不楚的叫他，星元打开手机录像，让蔡程昱对着镜头打招呼“小狗狗要干什么啊？”  
“小狗狗想要主人把按摩棒踩进小狗狗的产道然后用鞋底碾小狗狗的阴蒂和阴茎。”他说话很慢，可是咬字很清楚，声音带着黏糊的鼻音，星元叫他乖狗狗。然后如他所愿重重的踩了下去，当他用鞋底碾过，蔡程昱同时得到了射精和潮吹。  
他昏过去有一分钟，然后才喘着苏醒，星元已经把腿收回去，蔡程昱爬了半步，把自己乱七八糟的下体安放在星元鞋面上，伸手解他的皮带“我想吃。”  
他最后声音大到给人口交都堵不住，星元就把口交球给他扣上，让他上下一起流着水然后去艹他柔软的喉咙。  
等他射进去后蔡程昱仰着头移动喉结和舌头去吞精，他解开他的口交球，在把他穴里的东西拿出来时他再次高潮，水顺着按摩棒往下流了他一鞋面，他把西服批在他身上，让他就这样枕着自己腿睡一下。  
END


End file.
